


Kill the Fox.

by Bocha_2910



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Might re-title, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bocha_2910/pseuds/Bocha_2910
Summary: Akira Kurusu is the second best assassin in the world, after one drunken night in down town Tokyo at Kamoshida’s bar, he meets Yusuke Kitagawa an eccentric, art teacher who catches the jokers eye completely by chance. What will happen when he later finds out that he has been hired to kill the overbearing man from his unexpected night and the top assassin to ever live. When tension rises and Akira is instructed to get close to Yusuke, something completely out of his usual assassination technique and personal comfort zone, will he have what it takes to kill the fox?





	Kill the Fox.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just to get into the grove of things, to intoroduce you too both people. Set the scene a little, if you know what I mean ;)
> 
> Sorry it’s short, they will get longer, I promise.
> 
> If you took the time to read this, then thank you very much and I hope you enjoy.

Of all the ways his night could of gone. Akira didn’t imagine it going quite like this. Walking into a building he never thought of seeing himself in, the quiet individual wasn’t one for drinking, nor was he one for socialising which was something of an inevitability at a place such as this one. A long cherry red bar polished to a near reflective state, sat at the far wall of the establishment, a large silver mirror hung behind loosely. Black and silver stools tucked underneath to match the tacky furniture decorating the room with ambiguous, dim red lighting, to add to an already tasteless setting, something he could only assume was use to create a certain ‘lewd ambiance’.

“Yamazaki on the rocks. If you have it, please.” Pulling one of the cold metal stools from underneath the bar, the tall male lowers himself, crossing both legs absentmindedly, looking down toward the red and black checkered fabric of his pants, his black brogues glistening with a red hue. Walking toward the back of the room he hadn’t payed much attention to his surroundings, only the lob-sided paintings that hung from a single nail, two on each wall. 

The bar tender flashes a small smiles as slate grey eyes flit down to his name tag, ‘Suguru.’ A built man with unruly looking, raven locks. Akira nods in return and thanks the man for the drink, picking it up from the bar, taking a mouthful before swirling the single malt around in the glass, watching as the liquor spills slightly over the rim of the glass. 

Akira lifts his head from the whiskey, confronted by a reflection of himself; unkempt, wavy, jet black hair and thick framed black glasses. His usual white polo neck jumper and black blazer accented with red buttons, his dark features standing out against the stark white of his skin. A melancholic look brushed over his face.

Was he really sat at a bar, in the middle of central Tokyo all because of that goddam idiot. Chikae was Akira’s only friend, they’d been together since said boy was fifteen years old and the pair had been inseparable since, eight years of friendship and he’d just decided to up and leave for Russia. What kind of friend did that? Without warning. Without a good bye.

While the dark haired boys mind raced with thoughts, thinking of the possible reasons as to why his friend could of wanted to leave, he hadn’t noticed a presence moving closer too where he sat at one end of the lengthy bar.

“Sorry to interrupt your thoughts but you looked rather gloomy.”

A calm, male voice pulls Akira from his contemplation, too enveloped in his own world to realise clear, grey coquettish eyes boring holes into the side of his head. 

“Looked like you could use the company.” The man spoke again and this time Akira turns his head slowly, if only to put a face to the melodic voice. A taller, slender looking man in tightly fitted black skinny jeans and a crisp white shirt, polished brogues similar to the ones Akira wore. Electrifying blue hair, attractive features and steel grey eyes; ones he could of quite easily of got lost in, eyes that looked as though they held a thousand secrets as he sat with the utmost posture, a pleasant smile on his lips as he spoke to the black haired male. 

“I don’t.” Is all he said in return, turning away from the attractive man, two words that sounded far harsher than he had intended but Akira had no intention of getting wrapped up in somebody else’s problems because just as he was, he was sure that is was a plausible reason as to why the other person was too.

“I didn’t come too socialise.”

A small smirk appeared on the adjacent boys face as Akira spoke, he was somewhat of a challenge, the man who swirled the whiskey, tediously was obviously guarded, a closed book and the blue haired boy was more known for getting close to people than he wasn’t for giving up at the first sign of rejection.

“Really? So of all places, how did you wind up in a bar?” His expression is soft and calm, Akira can’t help but be a little rattled by the question, at first it caught him of guard because in all honesty, he himself, didn’t know the answer to that question. 

The black haired man. Hated to unnecessarily associate himself with people. That was the way it had always been, since he could remember and the was the way it would stay, he wouldn’t have even spoken to the bar tender if it wasn’t for ordering his beverage. 

The boy face opposite him turns from one of smugness to an interested smile as Akira rotates his head in knowledgable defeat. He had no answer for the man’s question, even having a hard time trying to justify to himself that he had a ‘perfectly good reason for being there.’

“Yusuke Kitagawa.” Said man added cooly, elongating his arm just in front of Akira’s form although he can quite clearly hear the triumph slip through.

“Akira Kurusu.” He grabs hold of the pale hand and shakes firmly, a small smile on his lips, a smile he is unable to justify. 

At first glance it wasn’t obvious as to why the man adjacent from Akira had spoken to him but as the night progressed he was sure to find out. 

As the night continued the two conversed about things of unimportance, general small talk that didn’t really mean anything although it would be more accurate to say that Yusuke was talking ‘at’ Akira rather than ‘to him’. However the dark haired man didn’t have an qualms with the conversation, it was pleasant, natural almost. 

The drinks disappear one by one and before too long the pair are sat unexpectedly close too one another, closer than expected of one ‘Mr Akira Kurusu’ anyway. It inevitably becomes too warm in the ‘so-called’ air conditioned establishment and a blazer ends up lazily thrown onto the vibrantly coloured bar, along with white jumper sleeves rolled up as high as the tight garment would allow.

“Do you know how to close your mouth?” Akira quips in a mocking fashion, rolling his eyes heavily as he slumps over the width of the bar, resting his elbow carelessly against the surface, evidently intoxicated by the constant Yamazaki that filled his glass, frequented with new rocks. 

“I do.” The previously over-talkative person edges forward ever so slightly, folding both of his arms neatly, one over the other as he scoots his stool closer to the slate eyed man.

Akira can feel Yusuke’s breath fanning over the now exposed skin of his arm, a hot breath that tempts him to inch just that bit closer, half-lidded amorous eyes that look up to his reciprocating gaze.

“I didn’t really intend on socialising for too long anyway.” Yusuke breaths cheekily, tilting his head gently to the side.

Wether the gravel eyed boy was inebriated or not didn’t take away from the fact that he despised forming attachments with people, it was a foreign prospect to the reserved individual but something about the eccentric boy and his cheeky, contrary to mundane approach, endeared him.

Looking into Yusuke’s line on sight was almost like a bewitching, a moment too long and you were a definitely going under, for a few silent moments he was conflicted, he knew were this encounter was going but was that something he was willing to handle or even wanted?

“Prove it.” Akira voice is low and husky as he speaks, his cheeks tinted in a light flush of red, mirrored on the blue haired boys face.

“You think I can’t?” Putting only mere inches between themselves, Yusuke stands from his seat in a slow movement putting himself just above the glass wearing man, leaning forward, softly gripping the glassed boys thighs.

Before he had a chance to agree or disagree, Yusuke’s lips were on his, a deep and lascivious kiss that intensified against the bitterness of the liquor still lingering in their mouths. It was hot and wet, a kiss you wouldn’t usual share with a near perfect stranger but something felt different yet familiar, it was confusing yet something he completely understood.

He didn’t have time to think, blazers and jackets were being thrown hastily over shoulders as Yusuke took hold of Akira’s still warm hand, dragging him toward a large building were only a few lights from odd room’s shone in the darkness of the early morning.


End file.
